Zetis
The Zetis (ゼティ, Zeti) is a fabeled race of creatures native to the Lost Hex that appears in the Lost World Saga. In the Lost World Saga, Doctor Eggman tries to use the power of a group of Zetis, known as the Deadly Six, only for the Deadly Six to rise over against Eggman after a reckless accident by Sonic and cause havoc on Mobius. Because of this, Tom, Ash, and Sonic teams up with Dr. Eggman to stop the Deadly Six. So far, the Deadly Six are the only group of Zetis known at this time. Description Anatomy The Zetis are humanoid in terms of overall physical appearance, but possesses some unique key features and abnormal body proportions. Common physical characteristics that the Zetis share are five fingers with claw-like nails, two toes on their feet with a claw-like appendage on each of their toes and heels, and a tail. Each Zeti also possesses a number of striped horns on their head, with the number of the horns they possess differing between each individual, though two appears to be the most common. The average height for a Zeti is about 118 centimeters. The skin color of the Zetis ranges in a variety of strongly different colors, which seen so far can be neon pink, yellow, blue, green-yellow and white. They also possesses equally distinct hair colors, which ranges from seen so far between sky blue, purple and green, though they can turn gray from aging. Common color characteristics that the Zetis do share, are their black hips and legs, and their yellow sclera. While sharing common physical characteristics, the individual Zetis can have physical proportions and features different from other Zetis. While a Zeti like Zavok is muscular and bulky with a fairly standard humanoid shape, Zazz is very lanky and thin, and Master Zik's head and body come together in an indistinguishable spherical shape. Additionally, the Zetis' tails and horns can come in different sizes and shapes as well, and Zeti like Zavok and Zazz can have spikes on their bodies. Characteristics and Culture If the Deadly Six are remotely representative of the Zeti race as a whole, it appears that the Zetis are an extremely malevolent, vengeful, and violent race of beings. Inherently malicious by nature, the Zetis seemingly find enjoyment and pride in performing hideous acts of violence, to the extent of destroying the occupants of entire planets without the slightest pangs of remorse for their atrocities; the only beings that Zetis do not seem to enjoy destroying are their own kind, and Zavok at least seems to hold a great deal of respect for his fellow Zeti, calling them "brothers". They also appear to be quite vengeful, given that as soon as Eggman lost his means of control of the Deadly Six, all the Zetis promptly retaliated violently to avenge their abuse. Almost nothing of Zetis culture is known from the game; the only possible culture characteristic implied is that Zetis apparently are always named with names beginning with "Z", as every member of the Deadly six has a name beginning with that letter. Powers and Abilities All Zetis possess an innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which lets them control electronics. This ability allows the Zetis to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, and remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. In terms of physical abilities, the Zetis possess well-above average strength, speed, and agility, nearing that of superhuman levels. They are capable of leaping incredible distances through mid-air, lift high amounts of weight, and smash very sturdy substances, and can even in some cases run at amazing speeds. Most Zetis have also displayed the ability to project harmful energy blasts. In the Lost World Saga, the Zetis are also shown being capable of flight. Additionally, the Zetis have the ability to increase their own sizes immensely. While in this state, their physical traits, such as their strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where they can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in their way and withstand several explosions. Zavok refers this ability as a Zeti's "full strength". The Zetis are shown to have very long life spans, which can be over 1,0000 years long. Even when a century old, the individual Zetis still remains rather youthful. All Zetis are susceptible to the sounds from a Cacophonic Conch. When the Zetis hear a Cacophonic Conch's sounds, their powers are inhibited, though it causes them a great deal of pain. Known Zetis *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Zomom *Zik *Zor Notes & Trivia Category:Zeti Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Alien races Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six